Your Past, My Present, Our Future Ch1
by rosii.face
Summary: Aiden Evans Is The Popular Kid With His Own Band.  Isabella Is A Girl Who Trust No One And Keeps To Herself.  But What Happens When Aiden Hears What She Can ReallyDo?   I Suck At Summaries But Read And Comment Or Leave Feedback :


"Isabella!" I heard my mom scream from downstairs. I felt nervous as I came out of my room, "Yes Mom?" I answered as I ran downstairs to meet my mom. "What the hell is this?" she said pointing to some footprints on the kitchen floor. "They look like footprints" I said probably feeling more and more frantic by the second. " Well no duh, I'm not stupid I'm saying what the hell are they doing on the floor?"  
>"Roger came in after work and he had muddy shoes... I had asked him if he could take them off but he just kept walking" I said. " I don't care if he came in with muddy shoes it's not his fault, it's yours for being lazy. Now get the mop and clean this shit up" she said before shoving me towards the mop at the corner of the kitchen. It took all my strength to balance out and not cry.<br>I grabbed the mop and proceeded to cleaning up the mess on the floor. "Next time get off your ass and clean up the mess" she said and walked out of the kitchen. I finished and quickly went in to my room. The lock clicked shut and I decided shortly after to take a walk to the park. I grabbed my iPod and left my room locked and went out my bedroom window. My foot landed safely on the side ridges of my house and I slowly climbed down.

I turned my song to The Used and looked around to see if anyone was around. Once I saw that everything was quiet I let loose and started to song softly. I walked towards the park and finally got there not long after. The park was empty and I checked the time. I really didn't want to head home yet so I stayed at the park for about another hour.  
>Finally, I decided to go home at around 9:45. I made my way home and I passed all the usual houses. The usual houses icluding this guy at my school... Aiden's house. Aiden was your typical rocker, just alot more popular. Popular as in every girl wanted to be with him. Even the girls that didnt like his type of guys wanted to go out with him. And unfortunate as it is I'm one of those mind drones that also likes him.<br>But my mind is set that I'm not ever going to have a chance with him. Me compared to every other girl at my school gives me a very very low chance of ever being close with him. I finally snapped myself out of my thoughts and looked towards his house and saw him sitting on the porch with a girl from school... I believe her name was Zoe.  
>I couldn't blame him she was very pretty. Her hair was dark brownand short but razor cut like mine with blonde highlights. Her skin was tan with a Grade A body. I don't know her but I have heard alot of stuff about her. Even the girl's with the worst reputations at my school talk about her. Alot. I hope he's careful with her. I looked back straight so I wouldn't get caught staring like I'm a psycho.<br>I finally reached my house a couple minutes later and climbed up the side ridges towards my window. My window was unlocked So I opened it and climbed in. Once inside I changed into some sweats and a long sleeved shirt. I put my hair up and finally jumped into bed. I put my iPod down and turned off my lamp and closed my eyes falling to sleep instantly.

My alarm clock woke me up at exactly 6:00 a.m. It was gonna be time for school in like 2 hours. I got up and out of bed. I walked to my closet and chose out my clothes which just pretty much consisted of a white v-neck shirt and fitted blue jeans. I quickly showered, did my hair to my liking, dressed, and went back to my room. I grabbed my iPod and put my earphones in and grabbed my backpack. My backpack felt kinda heavy so I checked it and took out all the stuff I wouldn't need today. Then I saw the time and decided I should start walking over to school. I walked out of my room and saw no one around so I hurried out my front door.  
>I had to get to school early and work on this famous poet project and write a 2 page essay on the poet's life, his poems, and his inspiration and stuff like that. It was due in a week but I wanted to get it out of the way. Finally, I got to school and noticed it was practically empty. No one ever comes at 7:10 in the morning. But since I live in a "trusted" neighborhood they open the school and library early so the student's could get a chance to study before their classes start. I walked to the library and it was empty as always. I headed to the section titled poetwriters. There were many on Edgar Allan Poe but I chose one that had all the information I needed.  
>I walked to the machine where you scan your book and put all your information to show that you checked out the book. Once I filled out all of that I went to a desk by the window and set my stuff down and the I sat myself down. There Was about 30 minutes left until I had to head to homeroom so I decided to read. When I opened the book the pages weren't new. They were yellow and had the heavy scent of decaying paper. I started reading but then I had this strange feeling like someone was staring at me. I looked up from my book but saw no one else in the library but me so I just kept reading.<br>Before I could read another full page I felt that feeling again. I looked up and looked out the window slowly since there was no one else in the library. Then almost exactly right in front of me were Zoe and Aiden. Zoe had her back to me and then I looked at Aiden and noticed that it was him who was staring at me. I didn't move my stare then he smile slowly at me.


End file.
